Serendipity
by Entire Oranges
Summary: Takes places after season 3 finale. Alie ends up giving Abby something she never knew she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

"Abby can I talk to you for a minute?" Abby looks up from her desk in annoyance at the irruption. She doesn't even try to pretend it hadn't occurred; she had too much to do, too many people to assist, problems to find miracle cures for she didn't have time to chat!

"I'm busy Raven!" She snaps turning back the file in front of her. A rash was starting to develop and spread through out parts of Arkadia, while the symptoms were mild and didn't last long Abby wanted to figure out the source and elimin…

"I got my period." Raven put a stop to Abby's thought process she snaps her attention back to the door so fast quickly a headache began to form.

"You had your implant removed?" She inquires confused. She knew in the last months or so the two of them had some distance formed; mainly because of the doctoral duties, and part unresolved guilt, but Abby assumed Raven would find time to mention this.

"No I didn't. Well technically yes but that was after." Raven steps further into the room until she is able to close the door behind her and allow for some privacy.

"So you started your cycle while it was implanted?" Abby wasn't sure if it was hours of endless work, the lack of sleep; she could hardly remember the last time she succeeded in more than four hours of sleep in a row, whatever it was she was struggling to fully understand what was being said.

"It doesn't work anymore. That's why I had it removed to look at it.' She reaches inside her pocket and tosses something on the desk. Abby looks down she had seen the implant hundreds of time; about seventy percent she put in, perhaps even this one. She looks back at Raven with a slightly raised eyebrow. 'It's fried. It's dead." She says almost deadpanned.

"I don't understand. Why would they stop working now?" Abby mutters not to Raven but rather herself as she picks up the chip staring at it.

"It's not all of them."

"Just this one?" Raven shakes her head.

"Who else?"

"I'm not positive but I think yours Abby." Abby chuckles softly shaking her head putting the implant back down. Sometimes medical devices malfunction often without warning; though they had been foolproof in over forty years one finally faltering wasn't an impossible probability.

"Raven trust me it's still working. I will see about getting you another one in a few days. We can't do it while you're still you know."

"It was the EMP pulse when destroying ALIE's connection. It also destroyed that.' She points at the implant. 'You and I were the only one in which that method was used on. It's the only logical explanation Abby."

"That was what a month and half a go? Raven I appreciate your concern but I would have had my period by now and I haven't.' Raven begins to smirk. 'What?"

"You do realize that could be because of something else? The entire reason the damn thing was created?" Again it takes Abby a few seconds to fully comprehend what was being said.

"Wait…you think I'm pregnant?!" She is grateful the door had been shut.

"Yeah I do. Let's face it Abby you have been moody lately nearing on bitchy, I mean damn two days ago you nearly took Murphy's head off when he knocked over that tray I mean yeah he's a pain but damn. I have heard from several people throughout the camp about you getting sick. Once maybe twice I won't think anything of it, but six times? You have to admit there is something there."

"Raven…"

"And much as you and Kane try to keep it a secret you two have been going at it like fucking rabbits."

"Raven!"

"Don't deny it. Really though Abby I'm not a doctor but I know something hasn't been right with you and I couldn't pinpoint what exactly. It wasn't until I started my period I began to form the puzzle from the pieces. Could I be wrong? Sure. There is only one way to find out. Do an examine. If I'm wrong that'll be the end of this. If I'm right; well that'll be up to you huh?"

"This is crazy." Abby mumbles though not as confidentially. Raven has good points, true points that she couldn't deny. But pregnant? No. It wasn't possible.

"Just do the examine." Raven quips seemingly read her mind. Abby nods in defeat.

"Okay."

* * *

Marcus sat his book on the table after he had marked the page he was at and stood to ready for bed; where Abby already awaited him. A small part of him wishes she was actually asleep; not that he didn't enjoy her company in every way imaginable, but she needed sleep a full nights rest if not more. He had considered going behind her back and questioning Jackson if he'd be able to prescribe something. Even if that something was given without her consistent. After ALIE and those keys, chips, whatever the hell they were Marcus abandoned that idea; she'd have complete control over everything and anything she put in her body, they all would. Still he wanted to do something to help.

"Why didn't you have a child?" She questions as pulls down the covers crawling in next to her. Before responding he reaches over and turns off the light surrounding them in near perfect darkness.

"I never found anyone who wanted the job."

"Callie? You two…dated." He smirks at the term dating. She knew, he knew, and Callie had known the relationship they had wasn't dating. It was purely sexual, a release of hormones with nothing to discuss or desire before or after. It had worked for them.

"I was too busy. Too focused. And I guess too selfish to really want to be a father. That desire, I guess that instinct to procreate it never triggered in me." Abby has grown quiet even her breathing seems to have changed; he is hopefully nearly praying she was asleep; this would almost be a record. He tried not to groan when she shifted her position to raise her weight on her elbow.

"Not even a little bit?"

"A little bit what?"

"Not even now if there was a magic genie of some sort and you knew everything you know now. Were the man you are now' She reaches over to touch his face her fingers unable to see manages to poke him in the eye. 'Oh God I'm sorry!" She says with a laugh, he joining in.

"I'm fine. You were saying?"

"If you had a chance to do it again to have a child would you?" He sighs, his mind racing of every possible response. He worked best when he spoke from the heart.

"No. You know I don't believe in what ifs, should haves, could bes, or anything like that. We remember the past, honor it. Relive it and try to change it? No. Every decision good and horrible I have made as lead me to become the man next to you. I don't see how if I had had a child it would've made a difference. And like I said that desire and drive just isn't there. I don't feel the desire, want or need for one. Not then and not now.' Marcus leans over kisses her on the cheek surprised to find it wet. 'Abby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She pulls away quickly.

"Sorry. It's nothing."

"Abby please tell me."

"It's stupid. All this talk of children made me think of Clarke. I miss her." Marcus isn't a fool. He could read her better than the book on the table, while she did miss her daughter her tears weren't over Clarke's voyage. He also knew Abby is too stubborn to relieve the truth. If she ever did. He'd have to play along.

"She'll be fine. Please try to get some sleep."

"Yeah right. Good night Marcus. I love you."

"I love you too Abby." He fights the desire to ask why she was still crying having heard a tiny sob escape, he'd only get another story and lie to shush him up. Instead without saying anything he pulls her into him her head resting on his chest. He falls asleep within minutes. She enjoys listening and counting the beats of his heart.

* * *

He didn't want it. She wasn't suppose to have anymore end of story not even up for discussion. Abby runs that through her head nearly constantly as absent mindlly her hand gravitate towards her still flat stomach. She could easily make it go away. She had done it countless times for others. Only she and Raven would know. Raven won't tell of what she knew of that Abby was certain. Was this the right environment to thrust a child into? Tensions were always high with the grounder clans for one reason or another. The word and concept of peace was fragile always looking around the next corner for the shoe to drop. A child didn't need to be in the mix. The goal in returning to earth was repopulate it, claim it once more. However it didn't have to be her's and as they learned the Earth population never went away despite over ninety years of being told it had.

She loved him. He loved her. That was enough. There didn't need to be a child a piece of him, a piece of her to prove this love. Abby's mind over and over says that, nearly screams that with each passing hour turned to days. This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't planned. Marcus didn't want it. She…this when the head was fallen silent by the voice in her heart. A piece of her, a piece of him. And she can't help to smile. Was she to ignore and fight against fate and the hands of serendipity?

* * *

Every day Abby awoke with the silent promise today would be day. She would tell him. She knew soon there won't be a point of verbal telling him, he'd soon notice the physical changes. Already just by the tinniest of measures her stomach was starting to grow. If he hadn't noticed or had but was too polite to question the changes she wasn't sure. She assumes the second. Never having a child or being around a pregnant woman Marcus really won't understand the signs especially when unaware he should be looking for them. Then within a few minutes she tell herself the time wasn't right. Luckily the morning sickness along with the afternoon, evening, and freaking hour it seemed sickness subsisted fairly quickly and the times it had reared it's head Abby was able to make logical excuses for them to the few that questioned what was going on.

"Would you like to join me?" Marcus asks from the end of the bed as he pulled his shirt on.

"Excuse me?" She didn't want to admit she hadn't been listening to him; by the smirk he is giving her she knows there was no point in needing a confession.

"As you may or may not recall I received an invitation to visit Indra and her village. The first time Skaikru has been asked since…we'll it's been awhile." They both refuse to speak of two events. One what Pike's Army had done. Two what happened during the period in The City Of Light. Though neither had control over any of it. The pain didn't stop because of that. Abby knew in her heart Indra hadn't blamed Marcus or herself for the killings in her villiage, but she wasn't the only person there and effected. The game of silence between the factions had been louder than any explosions on the battle field. Them getting the invitation was a big step.

"I do remember. I'd love to come. Thank you." She sits up on the edge of the bed and ignores the look Marcus is giving her, eyes focused on her stomach. Praying he really did think she was getting fat. Out of nowhere, on very little real food.

"We'll leave in an hour in case you need to set and arrange anything. We'll be gone all day perhaps even the night." She nods her understanding.

* * *

"Puh ova!" Abby manages to squeak out already reaching for the handle of the door on the humvee. Marcus complies just in time as she yanks open the door and violently throws up. So much for the morning sickness and it's friends being over with she thinks bitterly.

"Abby are you ok?" Marcus asks concerned extending a hand over placing it on her back. As she continues to cough up bits of bile. After a few moments she nods slowly and returns to the proper position in the seat.

"Motion sickness." She tells him with a small smile.

"Really? I don't recall you ever…"

"People change Marcus! Okay maybe before I wasn't prone to it's effects but clearly now I am!" Abby snaps at him.

"Alright sorry. Are you ready or do y…."

"I'm fine Marcus. Let's just get there." She grumbles staring out the window.

* * *

The stench that evening coming from the cooking meat from animal sacrificed earlier in the day by a hunt was making Abby's stomach turn. She knew the reasoning of motion sickness was not going to work this time. She steals a look at where Marcus stood. Semi turned from her engrossed in a conversation. Abby slowly raises to her feet and is presented with unwanted sensation of dizziness that ungracefully drops her to her knees.

"Abby!" Marcus calls out panic in his voice as he rushes to her side. The combination of the embarrassment of the situation and the fact she is about to vomit once again makes her push him away and off her and try to stand again. When the dizziness returns and attempts once more to stop her from moving he is standing next to her, taking a hold of her elbow leading her away with him as a leaning post. He watches in silence only holding her hair back as she retches.

"How?" He asks quietly after he felt assumed the moment was over. Abby turns to look at him. He knew.

"The EMP pulse that Clarke used." She watches him process her words attempting to understand them. He than nods slowly having pieced it together.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. I was scared. You didn't want this." Abby whispers tears forming. In her admonishment she sees Marcus doing the same.

"Why would you think I wo…"

"Because you told me. You never wanted children. No matter the circumstances."

"Oh Abby that's when I thought I couldn't with you." She wonders if he had assumed she was one of the women on the Ark to avoid any chance of accidentally second pregnancies; despite full proof of that implant; that she had had the operation. But the removal of the reproductive system had stopped being a real practice before Abby was even a teenager. Or he assumed though technically the one child rule didn't need to put in placed Abby would still honor it? Or perhaps he was making excuses to make herself and himself feel better over what he had professed?

"I was scared." She repeats the second reason. He reaches over cups in her chin in his palm.

"Abby I love you. You can trust me with anything."

"I love you too. I'm sorry." She moves forward and falls into his arms relieved there was no more secret to hide. And now they could cherish and prepare for this miracle together.

"Wait so you're…" Marcus after a few minutes in their embrace pulls away and Abby watches him calculate the date or possible date.

"I am lucky thirteen weeks." She laughs at his expression.

"Thirteen weeks really?! God how come I didn't…" He mutters shaking his head. Abby brushes his cheek.

"Because you had no reason to. But I do suspect you thought I was gaining weight.' He suddenly stops looking at her and blushes. Abby laugh once more but softer. 'It's okay. But at least now you know why."

"I still feel like an idiot. Abby we're gonna have a baby." She feels a lump growing in her throat as the words were finally said.

"I know. And I am so happy and blessed for this opportunity."

"Me too. Plus scared to death." Marcus chuckles nervously.

"You'll be a great dad. I'd be concerned if you weren't scared. That feeling never goes away by the way. From this day on they'll be a consist feeling deep your soul of fear you're doing everything wrong or could have done more for your child. Despite Clarke being across the damn world with diplomatic mission or whatever the hell you wanna call it with Luna I still worry about her."

"Speaking of Clarke what do you think she'll say?"

"Trying to find the courage to tell you was hard enough I ca…"

"Actually you didn't tell me. I figured it out. Finally." They both laugh.

"True. I might not have to tell her either.' Marcus gives her a look. 'By the time they return I likely will have had the baby or damn near it."

"Dinner is served!" Indra calls out from the edge of the fire. Abby groans.

"Apparently this kid doesn't like elk. Or the smell of it."

"Yeah I noticed. Come on. You won't be alone anymore. We're in this together."


	2. Spontaneously

It was time. She had tried to ignore it for long as possible. Pretend not to notice the signs or the pain. It worked for awhile. She was used to burying things down and putting her needs second until whatever the problem was faded. This couldn't be ignored and faded into nothing. She stops mid step, fists clenched and screams.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!" Murphy says semi-disgusted already making his way over to where she stood almost doubled over. Even without eight months of medical apprenticeship it was clear as day what was going on.

"I wish I was." He hears the shakiness and fear in her words.

"How long?"

"What?" It takes her a few moments to reply waiting for the contraction she no longer has to keep secret to pass.

"Have you been in labor Abby?" She shrugs before gripping his hand as another contraction rushes through her.

"Not sure. Lost track. A few hours. God I can't do this." Her fear takes over and she begins to cry. He rolls his eyes happy she wasn't looking at him.

"You should've said something. And I don't think you have a choice. Lay down." He half assists, half pushed her down before pulling the medical kit bag off his shoulder rummaging through it.

"John I can't have a baby here." Abby looks around in the cave that was their unexpected home. They had been informed of some supplies, mainly vitals of medicines some of the Reapors had stolen from Mount Weather personal; of course in their state they had no idea what any of it had been. The two of them were collecting what they could; there wasn't a need for them now, the peace treaty was holding strong, everyone was healthy, but it was always best to stay on the side of caution.

Abby knew if either Marcus or Clarke had been at the camp when the trip was planned they'd have tied her to a chair to stop her from going. Everything was fine when without warning what had been their entrance was no longer their exit as it had fallen victim to a collapse. Fear didn't set in, they knew there were multiple ways out (and in) it was just a matter of finding one. It was all fine…until…

"Take off your bottoms.' He demands. The idea of him, even with his medical training and natural talent at it, made her uneasy. He sighs and forces a smile. 'Abby look if this baby is coming and I'm pretty fucking sure is you're gonna need me. Trust me. Now please I need to see what's going on." She nods, lifting up slightly to remove the lower garments another contraction arriving, followed by another, she's too focused on them and the constant pain she hadn't noticed his fingers carefully examining and touching her most sacred area.

"It's too early." She mumbles to herself.

"Your what 37 weeks?" She gives him a look surprised and impressed he knew that. Well her pregnancy had been the talk of the camp, it was hard not to be aware of every detail it seemed. But she never thought John Murphy would care enough to make a note of her progress.

"Yeah aro…oh fucking hell!" She can't stop the screams on that one her hand reaching over and finding it's way to his head entangling in his hair.

"37 weeks is fine. It's normal. You'll be fine. You both will be. But Abby the baby is coming." She nods, she knew.

"This wasn't how I planned this."

"Is anything the way we planned it?' He scotches back slightly balancing on the back of his heels and removes his shirt laying it between them. 'Okay Abby on this next one I am gonna need you to push." She nods again almost unable to see him through the haze of tears. There is almost no wait before a contraction wrenches through her and she follows his commands. At this point her body and mind no longer gave her a choice. It wasn't wanting to push; it was needing to push.

"The head is out.' He informs her. She moves her hand over and lets out a strangled sob as she feels the wet substance on her child. Her child. That much like Murphy pointed out hadn't been planned. 'Shit this kid wants out! On the next one give it all you can Abby. Your doing great." She almost laughs. She and Jackson would need to fine tune his bedside manner a bit. Her longest scream erupts as she pushes hard as she could manage without feeling she was going to split in two; at this moment even if she did she won't have cared. There is silence for a second or two before another cry echos off the rocks.

"It's a boy." He tells her as he cautiously cradle the brand new life in between his hands and lays him on Abby's chest. The cord that anchored mother to child still in place. She falls immediately into mother and doctor mode and starts to clear the debris away from his nose and mouth as her other hand gently made circles on his back.

"It's okay honey, it's okay. John you're gonna need to get a knife and cut the umbilical cord. There should be a a scalp in the bag." She informs him, her eyes never leaving her son. Murphy nods raising to his feet and retrieving the desired object.

"Where?" He questions his fingers brushing over the snake like object.

"Here. Just saw it straight through. It won't hurt." She points at the best section giving him an encouraging smile. And with that the baby is officially free in the world. Abby pulls him closer to her, kissing his head.

"Is he okay?" Murphy questions, his voice gone soft as he stood watching them.

"He's amazing. Thank you John.

"Whatever. What about the pla…"

"Abby!? Murphy?!" His words are cut off by shouts in the nearby distance. Bellamy.

"Over here Blake!" The baby had been quiet for a few minutes now excises the wonders of lungs and lets out a wail. She listens to not one but two pair of boots running towards the sound and to them. Her focus on the child she doesn't look up.

"Oh my God. Abby…" Her head shots up at the sight of Marcus as he pushed his way past Bellamy.

"Hi Marcus." She says shyly.

"Hi. Who is this?" He inquires a lump forming over each word as he drops to his knees.

"Meet your son. Apparently he's gonna be quite stubborn and impatient just like his daddy."

"I'd say more like his mommy." Murphy says sarcastically.

"God he's beautiful." Marcus whispers leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It's gonna be dark soon. We should get moving. Wait Abby can you move?" Bellamy asks. He had only been present at one birth and the aftermath hadn't been that good. After his mom had passed out she hadn't regained consciousness for over twelve hours. The most terrifying twelve hours he had gone through at the point in his young life.

"Yeah I should be fine. But first John?" He nods and without a word returns to his position in between her legs and pushes them apart. He follows the instructions the medical books and Jackson had taught him just days prior and talks her through it, despite her knowing exactly what needed to be done. When the afterbirth passes it's not a symbolic. Murphy wraps the bloody discharge in his shirt and balls it up.

"It's a good thing I never liked that shirt anyways." He remarks.

"I'll get you a new one John. In fact I'll get you anything you want."

"Murphy…thank you." Marcus remarks quickly realizing what the young man had done, how he had stepped up.

"Someone had to do it. But I'm hungry so can we and the little descendant get out of here?" He sarcastically demands already on his feet and walking towards the direction the newest members of the party had come from.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Marcus. I'm great. Do you think you can wrap him in…"

"Here use mine. I don't like it anyway." Bellamy calls out as he pulls his shirt off this back and hands it to the brand new father. For the first time Marcus gently pulls his son off her chest it pulls him against his own before wrapping him firmly in the material. Without being told Murphy walks back over and with Bellamy's help they help Abby to her feet.

"Okay?" She isn't sure which one asks.

"Yes. Let's go home." She takes the baby from Marcus as his hands gently fall onto her shoulder looking down at what he months ago never thought he want; now only minutes knowing him Marcus knew he had been a fool.

"You damn well better name him after me." Murphy says before laughing softy.

"Come on guys let's get moving." Bellamy takes the reins as leader walking ahead of the group.

"I love you Abby."

"And I love you. Let's go home."


End file.
